In recent years sports have become increasingly popular in our society. Bicycles, once a conventional and popular traffic, after persistent evolution and improvement, now are in the mainstream of leisure sports among people. Because of low speed and convenience, conventional leisure bicycles also have become widely popular with modern leisure loving groups. Nevertheless, because ordinary bicycles only have manual mechanical control functions such as moving forward/backward, turning, etc., the conventional bicycles don't completely satisfy the need for novelty in the changing leisure market. In view of this, the inventor has developed a multi-purpose leisure car that is totally safe in operation to replace the conventional type of mechanical power meter indication, rotational speed modulation, push-key type display for headlamp, directional signals, obstacle light, brake lamp and horn, etc. which are poor in terms of function. The invention is a mix of electronic control circuits based on related experience in the manufacture of power leisure cars over the years.